Not Your Typical Visit To Pop's (Chock'lit Shop)
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Not every visit to Pop's is a peaceful or fun time. Sometimes you will run into trouble.


**Forum:** ** _Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge_**

 **Challenge: Bingo**

 **Slot: 23**

 **Prompt: [Location] Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe**

 **Challenge: Color Symbolism**

 **Color: Red**

 **Meaning: Heat, passion, desire, energy, danger, strength, power, aggression.**

 **Challenge: OTP Prompt**

 **OTP: Betty/Veronica**

 **Prompt: Warning**

 **Challenge: Avatar's NONE Cannon Prompt**

 **NONE-Cannon: Betty/Kevin**

 **Prompt: Frown**

Holding the door open to the Chock'lit Shoppe open for his two best friends to pass him by. Feeling a warm palm on his thin stomach. His face warmed up at the comfort that was being offered. He felt his blonde friend lean into him as she waited for their other shorter friend to pass by.

"Careful you two; otherwise others are going to begin to think you are in a relationship." Veronica's light voice spoke as she passed by.

Hearing the hidden jealous spite in her voice; Kevin winced inward. But he felt Betty still relaxed completely against him. He waited for Betty to move pass him into the diner. Betty remained into him through. "Uh Betty I kinda would like to go inside. After all I don't feel like holding the door open for all time." He quipped.

"Let the door go Kevin." Betty sighed against his neck. She had rested her head against his shoulder. He felt her breath against his skin.

Veronica was trying to hide the frown that was making itself way to her lips. She was the one whom Betty usually found comfort in. But lately it wasn't the case. Why wasn't it the case any longer? What has she done to hurt Betty so much?

"Get out of the way queers!" A rough voice spoke behind Kevin before rough hands shoved him hard forward. He couldn't get a hold of Betty so she was jerked forward; where she lost her balance and landed on the ground.

Veronica quickly bent down next to Betty to put her hands on her body. "B where are you hurt?" She husked out.

Betty felt her body shake. She was in shock.

Kevin swung around quickly and growled low. "How dare you!" He stormed his fists tight at his sides.

A thin smirk was on the mid twenties man's rugged face. "What are you doing to do hit me? I think you are too queer to be a real man." He folded his arms across his muscle chest.

"You could have waited for one minute." Kevin growled. His eyes never leaving the sicking pleasing ones of the older man in front of him. The man whom caused harm to Betty.

The man stepped closer and lowered his head an inch away from Kevin. "You are a fucking queer. Even through you had a slut in your arms doesn't make you human." He spat in Kevin's face.

"Pardon me." Veronica's low deadly voice spoke from where she remained firmly at Betty's side. She finally looked away from Betty as the man's 'slut' hit her ears. She was seeing pure red at the moment. The only thing that kept her firmly in place was Betty's shaking form next to her.

"You heard me." The man snared down at Veronica.

"You better leave now." One of the teenage waiters said stepping between the two girls on the ground and the boy and man. He glared up into the stormy eyes of the grown man. "You aren't wanted here."

The man smirked. "It's a free country. I can be here if I want to be here."

Pop's stormed up from the restroom. "No you can not." He placed a hand on Kevin's tight shoulder and pulled him aside. He made sure his employee was behind him. "I do not hold to violence. Now leave my restaurant. You are no longer welcomed."

The man barked in laughter. "A town full of Pep huh? A town full of gays!" He moved forward in an aggression move. He barked as he saw the old man back up. "Queers the lot of you." He snorted. He looked down at the two teenage girls behind the old man. "If you two lovelies would like I could teach you how to fill your bodies with passion and desire. I can show you how to rule the world with those hot bodies of yours. I can fill you with such passion that all you will want to do is share it with world. If you two are uncomfortable learning by yourself then I have the energy to have you both."

"Someone call the police please." Pop said in the strain sill silence.

"I have all ready called them Pop's." A young teen age boy spoke from where he sat in the booth that was to the right of the entrance. He wished that he was strong enough to stand in front of the tough dangerous man alongside Pops. But he knew his inner strength was truly needed here.

"Betty please talk to me. Just one word." Veronica placed her chin on Betty's thin and still right shoulder. She had managed to get the blonde to lean against her front. Her left arm was across her waist. Her right hand was against the silent blonde's neck. She was worried Betty hadn't spoken since that slight gasp that left her mouth when she had fallen to the ground.

There was so much anger. So much danger surrounding her. She didn't know how to escape. She didn't know how to be safe. She didn't know where safety lay.

Veronica tightened her gripe on Betty's waist. "Please come back to me." She breathed into the blonde's ear. She breathed easier when Betty let out a short breathe. "It's all right I got you B." She gently brushed aside some of Betty's bangs from her forehead.

"Veronica." Betty breathed out.

Veronica gently tilted Betty's chin to the right so the blue green eyes could meet her chocolate ones. "Hey."

Betty's right hand rose and gripped onto Veronica's on her chin.

"I'm warning you." Pop growled out.

The man held up his hand. "I'm done here. Whom needs this gay loving place anyway." He glared into Kevin's eyes. "Tell Joaquin for me that Phillip says hello."

Kevin frowned. "Who are you?" He demands.

The man smiled. "Just the messenger." He laughed as he turned, and slammed opened the entrance and left.

Kevin glowed after the man. He wanted to rush out side and demand to know whom he thought he was. How he thought he could shove people around. To hurt people. To knock a girl onto the ground. His heart stopped. Betty! He whipped around and stared in front of him where Betty was on the ground; in Veronica's arms. "Betty." He kneels down. He reaches out and gently touches her shoulder.

Betty tightens up.

Kevin quickly drops his hand.

"It's just Kevin." Veronica gently spoke.

"K-kevin." Betty husks out, her head turning to face the very concerned eyes of Kevin. "Are you all right?" Tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Yeah." Kevin softly smiled. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Betty repeated. She snuggled into Veronica's arms. "I'm not comfortable on the ground through."

"Want to go home?" Kevin asked.

Betty shook her head. "I want a vanilla milkshake."

"Coming right up." Pop spoke in a low tone. He looked at his young employee and saw that he quickly made his way towards the counter. He eyed the rest of the restaurant and was pleased that although everyone was concerned; they went back to their food and small talk. The person whom called the police simply nodded and turned back to his meal. "Your favorite booth is empty." He looked down at the three teens.

"Thanks Pops." Kevin nodded. "Do you need help getting up?"

"I have her." Veronica softly replied placing a gentle kiss on the side of Betty's head. "I have her." She repeated in a soft undertone.

Pop watched silently as the shorter brunette helped the taller blonde up. Moving the blonde back against her as they were fully standing once more. He watched as the young teenage man lead the way to the usual booth that those three; and to other boys loved to sit in. He watched as the brunette slipped into one of the booths; gently sliding the blonde in after her. Keeping the blonde close to her. Wrapping her arms around the blonde once they met the window. He watched as the blonde leaned her head down to rest on the brunette's shoulder.

Pop walked back to the counter and stood behind it. Picking up the phone he dialed a number. "Hermione I need you to come in tonight. Something has happened." He spoke lowly into the phone.

Veronica gently kissed the side of Betty's head. Her arms wrapped securely around Betty gently pulling the blonde more tighter against her.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that Betty." Kevin spoke in a low voice. He leaned forward against the table. His hands resting in front of his best friend. Close enough to touch ... but not touching. He knew better. He knew that Betty had to be ready for his touch.

Pop walked to the table and gently placed the Vanilla milkshake in front of Betty. He placed a double chocolate one in front of Veronica. He watched as his young employee place a strawberry in front of Kevin. "I called your mother in for a shift this evening."

Veronica looked up and silently nodded. Her gaze went back to the silent Betty.

Pop and his employee went back to work.

"Son." Sheriff Keller spoke in a low voice.

Kevin turned his eyes from a silent Betty up over to his father. "Hey dad." He spoke in a low calm voice. "I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were at the station all day."

Sheriff Keller sighed as he slipped into the booth next to his only child. "Someone called in so I'm on rounds." He looked over at Betty whom was looking down at Veronica's arms which were around her middle. "I'm actually glad I'm the one whom was close to take this call."

"So they said that I was involved." Kevin sighed deeply.

"No son." Sheriff Keller shook his head. "I didn't know until I walked in and Pops told me. He told me all about the situation. I spoke to the other witnesses before I came to speak to you three. I'm sorry but I need the story from your own mouths."

Kevin sighed. "Betty." He gently spoke.

Betty lifted her eyes up to meet the eyes of the Sheriff. "The man shoved Kevin into Pops. I fell onto the ground because I was leaning into Kevin. All I remember was being in shock due to not being prepared for the roughness of it all."

Veronica kissed the side of Betty's face. "It's not your fault B." She softly said. "Any human would ..."

Betty turned her head; her eyes fierce "I'm not _any_ human; Veronica. I'm the daughter of Hal and Alice Cooper; I'm expected to react to this situation in a _perfect_ manner."

Heat filled Sheriff Keller's chest. Yet again. Against the Hal and Alice. Especially Alice. But Hal deserved it also due to his allowing his wife to treat their children this way. But he couldn't say anything to them about it. What right did he have after all? His son was best friends with one of their daughters; he barely got along with either of them. Still he had the desire to march over to the Cooper house and give a harsh lecture to them on how to raise children.

Veronica lifted her eyes to met Sheriff Keller's. Her left eye brow rose. _At least I know that I have him on my side if I have to legally remove Betty from her parents house._ She kissed Betty's forehead once more. Resting her head on Betty's shoulder. "The moment Betty fell onto the ground I was by her side." Heat filled her voice. "The bastard called Kevin and Betty queers. That was before the bastard shoved Kevin and Betty fell. Then he presided to call Kevin gay." She felt Betty shake. "I have to tell him."

Betty lowered her eyes. "He called me a slut."

Sheriff Keller felt fire in the bit of his stomach. He had heard the full story from everyone in the shoppe. But to hear those words spoken from Betty's broken voice felled him with desire to seek out the bastard whom had the gall to call her that. He seriously wanted to teach the bastard the right way to treat women. But he forcefully reminded himself of his job.

"He knew whom I was to begin with." Kevin spoke up. He looked into his father's calm but seething eyes. "He told me to tell Joaquin that Phillip says hi."

Sheriff Keller nodded and wrote that down. "Did any of you recognize him?"

All three teens shook their heads.

"The bastard ..." Veronica spit out.

Sheriff Keller raised his eye brow. "Veronica if we can call him the man then I can write the notes better. I have to report this to the Chief after all."

"Sorry dad." Kevin spoke.

"Not your fault son. Not your fault." Sheriff Keller sighed.

Although Veronica still wanted to rake the bastard through the coals; she did fully understand where Sheriff Keller was coming from. Although he was Kevin's father ... he was still on duty. "The man said that he thought the town was full of Pep ... but it was full of gays." She spoke in a dead tone. "He told us that he could teach Betty and I how to use our bodies to ..."

"He said he would gladly teach us how to live a life full of sexual conquest." Betty spoke in a harsh tone. Her eyes lifted to meet Sheriff Keller. "Does that have to be in the report Sheriff. You know my mother wouldn't care that her own daughter was involved ... she would still want to write a front page story on this issue."

"No need." Hermione's sharp voice spoke from behind the booth. Hidden fire was in her eyes.

Sheriff Keller sighed. "I won't put it in the report if you don't want to file charges."

"No charges." Betty bit out. "Sides I doubt that man will hang around Riverdale."

Veronica met her mother's eyes.

Hermione nodded minutely.

Veronica rested her chin on Betty's shoulder once more.

Sheriff Keller slid out of the booth. "I better get back to the station. I have a report to write up." He looked at the three teens. "I'll do my best to find this guy before he leaves town."

Betty snorted.

"B." Veronica squeezed Betty's strained shoulder. "He has to try at least."

"Thanks dad." Kevin looked up at his father without much hope that the man would be caught before leaving town.

Sheriff Keller turned and nodded to Hermione. "Hermione."

"Tom." Hermione tightly nodded.

Tom Keller turned and walked away from his son. Only thing he wanted to do was sit back down in that booth; and wrap his son up in his arms; and never let go. But he had a job to do. Sheriff Keller left the diner.

"So there was trouble?" Hermione asked in a soft but firm voice. Her chin jetted out in coldness. Her arms cross underneath her breast line.

"Nothing that we haven't seen before." Veronica sighed as she kept her position against Betty.

Hermione's right eye brow rose high on her forehead. "I think not."

Veronica's eyes lifted to meet her mother's. She felt Betty slight shake against her. "Betty is going to be staying with us tonight. Perhaps even longer." She said in a no none-sense tone of voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Matter of fact I sent Smither's to the Coopers." Hermione nodded.

Betty head jerked up. Eyes wide. "N-no." She breathed out. Her shaking became uncontrollably.

Veronica gently made shushing sounds into Betty's ear. "Easy there tiger. You aren't going to unwind in a calm fashion at home. After all you don't want Mama Alice to find out about your role today right?" She felt the taller blonde stiffen. She gently massaged the tight muscles under her fingers. She swore that she would be massaging Betty until she loosen all the tense muscles and bones in the blondes body. She would spend a life time and beyond massaging the blonde's body.


End file.
